Change My Mind
by The Music Lover
Summary: Edward decides after two years of dating and a life long friendship he wants to propose to Bella but she's not sure if she's ready yet. will she make up her mind and say yes or no. and once she decides will she change her mind?FRST FNFC R&R! : : L:
1. Getting Ready BPOV

**B.P.O.V**

_Yesterday _by_: THE BEATLES _was playing on the radio in the kitchen. Tonight right after dinner I was going to Alice's to get ready for my date with her twin brother and my amazing, considerate boy friend (since sophomore year) Edward. Apparently, he's going to take me somewhere secret and special. He told Alice where _but_ he won't tell me. Then afterwards I would go back to their house for a sleep over with "Alice" even though we all knew I would be sleeping in Edwards room (it's not like were doing anything).

Just thinking of him made my heart melt but it also reminded me of how I didn't know where he was taking me. He only told Alice in the first place to make sure she dressed me in the right attire for the "Secret Destination". It's just really annoying!

The buzzer on the stove dinged, indicating that the roast and carrots for Charlie's dinner was ready. Now I just have to take them out and beet the potatoes with the hand mixer.

"Charlie," I called. "dinners ready."

I could hear him groan as he got up from his lazy-boy. It was basically a never ending routine: make dinner, call him in from watching the game, eat in silence, he would go back in and watch something else on the T.V, do the dishes, take a shower, and finally go to bed. It was pretty boring but a tradition none the less.

He walked in just as I hit the power button on the radio.

"Wow Bells it smells great," he commented.

" Thanks, dad. Now eat up because I have to do the dishes and head over to Alice's. I'm going to eat over there okay?" Secretly I was wondering if I should have asked if he was taking me out for dinner. Just so I knew if I should have eaten at home.

"Okay, but could you pack me some of this for lunch tomorrow? It tastes great." he said after chewing his first bite.

"Alright, will do."

After the dishes were done and the food was put away I headed over to the Cullen's. It was only 5:22 and I was suppose to be there at 6:00 but I knew Alice would probably be ecstatic. It gave her more time to play her favorite game BELLA BARBIE.

As I drove up to the white old fashioned mansion they called a house, I saw Alice sitting on the rap around porch bouncing with anticipation. Her black spiky hair and petite frame had a pixie feel to it. The endless bound of energy emitting from her was almost tangible.

_Great , _I thought._1and ½ hours of BELLA BARBIE and perky Alice_. Don't get me wrong I love Alice to death but she is _so full of energy it's exhausting._

"Bellaaaa," She sang in a 1st soprano tone. "WOW you're actually early."

" Yeah," was my smart reply.

"Okay let's get you upstairs so we can get you changed, do your hair, your make-up…." She named off everything on her internal list and drifted off as we approached the top of the stair case.

Once in her room she sat me down at the enormous make-up station in a luxurious chair designed like one you would find in a salon only comfier. She had a blue print for this thing when we were like 12, and finally got it built into her bathroom last year. It contained a 12foot by 4foot mirror with big orbs of light along the perimeter. It also has a counter over stacked with more make-up than any stylist in holly wood. Plus droors underneath stuffed with even more make-up, flat irons, curling irons of all sizes, and all of her hair accessories. It was over the top but when I've asked why she needs so much she replied, "it's essential for you, Rose, and myself to look good." end of story.

Rose is Edward's older brother Emmett's girlfriend. She is Alice's boyfriend Jasper's twin sister. But in the end we're all like family.

Just then Alice started to do my hair. She brushed through all of the tangles and then straitened it. After that she curled it with a large curling iron and pinned it back on both sides. It was really beautiful and sheik. Next was the make-up. I totally zoned out for this one. I hated make-up. Sure I always looked glamorous after Alice put it on but I hated taking the time to take it all off. And before I knew it Alice was taking my hand and leading me over to her walk in closet the size of my room. She pulled out a black zipped up bag which contained a dress. That to my displeasure probably meant heals!

I looked great in them they accentuated and enhanced my otherwise average outer beauty, but sometimes I had a tendency to fall or slip at the wrong moments.

_flashback: Alice's 13 b-day party_

**Alice had dressed me in a beautiful black summer dress with a 3 inch deep purple ribbon under the bust line. The thing came down to my knees and I must say I looked great. She then paired it with 3 inch strap-less black heels(on profile). I was scared but she reassured me I would be fine and that no mishaps would occur. **

**Soon Edward asked me for a dance (as a friend back then ) and of course I said yes I mean I didn't want to seem rood. As he twirled me around about mid-song my heel somehow slipped out from under me and I fell on my butt hard bringing Edward down with me. Everyone laughed except Edward. The infamous blush instantly stained my cheeks scarlet.**

**He picked me up right away and took me into a near hallway to see if I was alright but, couldn't ask me with a strait face. Emmett wouldn't let me live that down for weeks.**

_endofflashback_ Alice suddenly unzipped the bag to reveal an floor length midnight blue dress (on profile). It was made of satin and crossed in the back forming an **x** shape. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen and being Alice's best friend I had seen my fair share of beautiful dresses.

"Now I'll wait out side while you put it on." Clearly pleased with my awed reaction. I quickly slid into it but had trouble with the zipper.

"Hey Alice," I said coming out. "can you zip me up?"

"Of course." Then she ran back into the closet to the wall of shoes. She came out moments later with a black box, the edges lined with silver. Alice always the tease, opened it slowly… It revealed… always in style black…brand new… **STALLETOES!!!**

"Alice they're gorgeous but are you serious?! I really don't want to risk tripping. "

"I am and you should be glad they are only 5 ½ inches. Plus you've only tripped 6 times out of the many times I have forced you into them."

"Ya right! Even if it was only 6 times they were done in front of many-"

"Stop your wining and put them on. You have 10 min. until Edward comes back to get you."

I just realized how pretty they were. They tied up neatly around my ankles into an elegant bow. I just couldn't get the idea of falling in them out of my head. I also kept wondering where Edward was taking me. My clues were: dress formal and he was coming back from the place from probably making arrangements. The dress Alice put me in screamed FANCY! This sucked! He knows I like being treated well but, he also knows I don't like him spending large amounts of money on me. I had no idea where we were going. Humph!

Alice got a text. She read it and replied to it quickly. "Okay, I'll position Edward at the end of the stairs and send you a text when you're suppose to come down." Alice informed me.

She walked out leaving me with my thoughts. The 1 topic in my mind is 'HE'S HERE !'

Suddenly my phone vibrated indicating it was time to make my grand entrance.

_Deep breaths,_ I told myself._ Just keep breathing._

As soon as my foot hit the second step I saw him. My breath caught and my heart raced. He was dressed in a sexy black suite with a tie that matched my dress perfectly. His hair was as messy and as disheveled as ever. His emerald eyes flaked with gold bore into mine. I felt lost in the depths of them. I immediately reminded myself to breath.

I was finally brought back to reality when he held out his hand. I, of course, took it. The soft warmth made my heart skip a beat. As I felt the inevitable sparks in me that happened when ever we touched I smiled.

"You look… incredible." He complimented.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." He let out a soft chuckle and led me to the door.

**

* * *

**

**okay this is the first chapter in my first story/fanfic ever so i hope you like!!! the next chap will be poasted sonn so please reveiw!!!! :) :} L: ( smile, vamp smile, crooked smile)**


	2. deep in thought Epov

**E.P.O.V.**

I had everything set up perfectly. I feel like a 2 yr. old with a major sugar rush. Tonight I am going to ask Bella to marry me. We're only 18 but I knew I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life since we started dating (2 yrs. ago). I loved her more than my own life. I would do anything for her. She is and will always be my world. I know, corny but true.

I would be pick her up at 7 and take her to one of the most elaborate restraints in Washington state: La Bella Luna. I had really wanted to take her there but I was waiting for the right time and I think it's now. After dinner I'm going to take her to a park we played at as children and then propose.

Just then my tires hit the drive way to my house. This was it.

I half ran inside the front door immediately greeted by my opposite twin sister Alice. Seriously most people think twins look somewhat alike but we don't. I am tall she is short. I have bronze hair she has black. I have green eyes she has hazel. The only thing we really have in common are our parents Esme and Carlisle.

I told them about my plan to propose to Bella about two weeks ago when I asked for my grandmother's ring. They took it surprisingly well considering this is the 21st century and we both are barely legal.

_flash back 2 weeks ago_

**It was about four in the evening and my siblings were at the Hale twin's house (Rosalie's and Jasper's)**. **My parents were currently sitting on the couch watching: planet earth a show on the Discovery channel. I was currently sitting on the island in the middle of our kitchen trying to work up enough courage to go ask them. I was almost positive they would be okay with it I mean they love Bella like there own but you never know. **

**Finally I jumped off and walked into the living room.**

"**Mom, dad can I speak with you?"**

"**Sure," My dad said while turning off the t. v. "what do you want to talk about?"**

"**Well…" I lost all confidence I just had right then.**

"**It's okay Edward you can tell us." My mom said reassuringly.**

**So I took a deep breath and started again.**

"**I want to marry Bella and I was wondering if I could have grandma's ring." I blurted out. Now was the part I was really freaked out about. The reaction. My mom had a slow but definite smile spreading across her face. In turn I smiled too. Then I turned to my dad who just looked proud.**

"**Are you sure about this Edward?" My mom asked.**

"**Yes"**

"**Okay" And with that she got up and sprinted up stairs.**

**That left me in the room with my dad. He turned to me smiled and said, "I'm proud of you." And gave me a hug. I was nothing less than surprised. I didn't know how they would react but I definitely didn't expect that.**

**We broke away and he started to chuckle. This gave me an extremely curious expression. "It's just I didn't expect this so soon. I know you two are perfect for each other but I thought you would have asked us at least after you were at college. Not when you were still in high school. That's for sure."**

**I had to laugh with him at that. "I know what you mean. I didn't either. I just feel like now is the right time. And if you would have asked me if I would propose to someone at 18 a few years ago I would have said no. but I love her and I want her forever."**

**He looked at me thoughtfully. "You are surprising you know that. If you were any other teenager I would think you were making a huge mistake but with you I don't." With that my mom came down the stairs with a black box in her hands. **

**She handed it to me and I knew exactly what it was. My grandma's ring has been passed down for four generations. The family heirloom was one of many my mom inherited when my grandma died. About a week after the will was read my mom sat me down and told me when I found the girl I was to marry then come to her and she would hand over the family ring.**

**I put the small box in my pocket and gave them both a hug. As I pulled back I saw tears streaking down her face.**

**Seeing my concern she quickly said "You just grew up so fast. I'm happy you found her." then she gave me another big hug almost knocking me off balance. I just chuckled and patted her back.**

_end of flash back _

Alice positioned me at the end of the stairs, took out her phone and sent a text message. A few seconds my angel appeared at the top of the stair case. She was … wow. I mean gorgeous and amazing didn't even come close to how good she looked. The dress she was wearing hugged every curve and the vivacious blue brought out the color of her eyes. It even looked as if she were glowing.

Then Alice coughed lightly meant only for my ears and I noticed Bella had already descended and was standing right before me. I held out my hand and she accepted right away causing my heart to skip a beat but that was nothing compared to when she actually touched my hand. The tingling sensation felt like sparks of energy and love flow through me. She smile smally I felt there was a complement that was in order.

So I looked deeply into her eyes and said, "You look… incredible." I really had trouble with how to compliment her it wasn't even funny.

She just blushed crimson and relied, " You don't look so bad yourself." Earning a chuckle from me. And with that I lead her out to my Bugatti Vernon 16.5 my special occasion car. I opened the car door and helped her in.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said with her favorite smile.


	3. Author's Note : Nothing Too Bad

**SOORY GUYS BUT I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE UTIL MODAY CUZ OF EASTER AND FAMILT. BUT ANYWHO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I NEED IDEAS AND COMMENTARY TO GO OFF OF!!!**

**------------LOVE SAMANTHA ****J :} l:**


	4. The Night Starts Off

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE AT ALL! SERIOUSLY, i am only allowed to write when i am at my grandma's house on sundays after church or on my mom's lap top wheni go to her work but luckily i got permission from my brother's baby sitter to save some files on her computer so i will be able to poast like once to twice a week cuz i can't write really fast like most of you out there!!! :) :}**

* * *

B.P.O.V

During the drive I would take small glances toward my Greek god. It was just impossible to even think about how I even deserved him let alone be granted his love. But when you know a person basically your whole life it just comes naturally. Even when we were kids playing tag or red rover in grade school I always felt blessed to be in his presence, to be called his friend. So once he confessed his feelings for me I was shocked and over joyed. Although Alice said it was inevitable I believed it to be impossible.

I snuck another glance but this time I caught him looking at me also. How he drives while not looking at the road, especially at night, will forever be a mystery to me. Yet instead of looking away he kept his eyes locked with mine. The emerald orbs smoldered mine. Suddenly the car stopped indicating we had reached our destination in just over an hour.

Edward got out of the car fluently and opened my door. As soon as he helped me out he wrapped his arm lightly over the small of my back. When I looked up to see where the amazingly frustrating and suspenseful 'surprise destination' was I gasped. My eyes widened from amazement. He had taken me to the most romantic, high class, might I add expensive restaurants in Seattle: La Bella Luna.

'_oh my gosh he is the perfect most considerate jackass ever' _I thought. I mean ya I'm stunned at how considerate he is but he knows I don't like him spending excessive amounts of money on me. But the better part of me won. So I decided I would not be mad at him but give him the reaction I'm sure he wants and the reaction I most want to give.

I turned to him and he had this worried expression on his face. I suppose it was because I hadn't said anything. "Bella is somthing wrong?" He asked as if he had just read my mind.

"No it's just your so sweet, I love it." He smiled and gave my a loving kiss on the lips.

"That's relieving." He said with a small chuckle.

"Why? Is it because you thought I wouldn't like it? Or is it because you thought I would throw a fit?" I knew I didn't like going to fancy places because of the cost. But was I really so bad that he thought I didn't like him spending any money on me at all. Because I do like him getting me nice things or taking me somwhere special and romantic yet I always felt sort of guilty because I couldn't do that for him.

"No love," He said while leading me towards the door."I just wasn't sure if you would like my surprise or not."

"Oh, well I love it so there was no need for worry."

He opened the extravigent glass doors like the gentleman he is and lead me over to the hostes's desk. She was a tall blond with blue eyes that was probobly around twenty-three. What bothered me though was not her appearence but the wat she stared at Edward. It was like a preditor on the prowell and it pissed me the fuck off. Who the hell was she to stare at a man who was clearly here with someone shamelessly.

"Reservation for Cullen."He said, breaking her out of her obvious day dream.

She shook her head and finally came back to reality. "Right this way." Tanya (her name on her work tag) lead us upstairs, to a rather large table, right next to the window, that overlooks the entire city. The veiw was beautiful. You could see the outlines of all the buildings and the multi-colored lights that brought the city to life.

"Can I start you off with anything to drink."The hostes asked only looking at Edward.

"Um, Bella?" he said totally ignoring her.

"Yes can I have a Shirley Timple with extra cherries." It had been my favorite drink since Edward introduced it to me when we were eight.

_flash back: the dinner_

**It was my birth day and Charlie thought it ws a good idea to go out to dinner since we were having my party in the morning and he figured I shouldn't have to cook on my birth day. The Cullens and hales were sleeping over so they could help decorate. Charlie decided that we should go to this hambergur joint in Port Angeles that served the best fries (chips in England) in the world. They were crunchy on the outside but soft and mushy on the inside. **

**When we got there we got a table for seven. After we figured out I was sitting at the end next to Edward(on my right side)he was next to Emmett, who was across from Jasper (Carlie inbetween them at tha end) who was next to Alice who sat by Rose we ordered. Once the drinks came out I gave Edward a funny look.**

**"Why are you giving me that look?" He asked.**

**"What are you drinking?" the look still plastered to my face.**

**"A Shirley Timple. It tastes really good. Here try some." he ofered while holding his cup out. **

**"No thanks." **

**"Seroiusly bella it tastes good" I just shook my head.**

**"Please,"He gave me the puppy dog eyes that were unessasary because i had given up at 'please'. "It would mean a lot Bella and all you have to do is take a sip."**

**"Okay." I said taking the cup from him.I took a quick swig from the straw and to my surprise it tasted great. That night I basically took over his drink and forgot about my own drink completely.**

_end of flash back_

"And for you sir?" She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"The sme please" He answered still looking at strait into my eyes.

"Okay your server Derik will be with you shortly but if you need _anything _i get off at eleven."And with a quick wink she walked away.


End file.
